My Sick,Little Happy Ending
by Bobalu
Summary: A song oneshot, while Kyou is in Confinement. 'I guess eventually.. when you hope for one thing hard enough, it comes. Because, It worked for me.'


**AN// I felt like redoing this, to try and make it better, neh. I was thinking of doing the same with Nothing Is Going The Way It Should, but I'm quite bored with that story and I just want to end it.Which will be quite soon, for those reading this that have read that, and whatnot But moving on..**

This is just a music one-shot of Kyo while in confinement. The song is Bullet-Proof Skin by Institute.

Rated Teen for a few swears.

Cool to disappear but

I missed you most days

An army of tattooed angels

Have brought me back today

To see her face again - that smile, those eyes full of hope, to hear that voice again - laughing, talking about nothing yet everything, she sounds like bells, and just to be near her, to feel her presence.. I would do anything for that, just one more time.Even if just for a minute.But I can't, so I'm here picturing her face, imagining her voice, and dreaming about her.I envy those still with her, in simple words.

And I'll always think back to when Shishou took off my bracelet.She didn't run away, hide in fear and _disgust _of my true form.She came after me, when no one else did.She smiled at me, and hugged me._Hugged_ me.Even when I hurt her.

I'm a waster boy

anti-master plan

Been stuck inside this lonely room again

You get paranoid

see vultures circling

one slip then down comes the final curtain

Until, you come, into your soul again

We'll be the worst of best friends

Doesn't feel like Christmas in Hollywood

Doesn't feel like we're ever going to make it home

Akito is the only company I am faced with, if you don't count the numerous times Hatori comes to check up on me, and I want to run, hurt Akito, do anything to get away, but then I remember her.. and I can't, Imagining her sad face with tears in her eyes.. I lose the willpower to do a thing.Afraid, is the right word I guess.And each time he comes, before each beating I tune out, he'll give me a sickening sweet smile, an in a fake lustful pur he'll insult her to my face, and I can do nothing but stay silent.

There was no more life in me, no more use lashing out.

But the small 'No' I whisper is enough to cause the following beating.

Burn, baby burn

Strung out on a wire

Heart in a cage

You're so full of desire

You need, fast hands

To deal with all the liars

So don't burn baby burn baby burn

Blood, vomit, shit, that's all I can smell in here.Rotting food just adds to the smells.It's horrible, to say the least.But he doesn't mind, he won't clean it - says a monster deserves to live in this horrid place.Hatori won't clean it either, he listens to Akito.But if I think of cleaning, it reminds me of Tohru.She would still clean this, as disgusting as it is.She would probably look at me with some sort of feeling in her eyes, say something like 'Kyo-kun, don't worry! It'll be clean in no time' but only if she didn't know I was confined here, otherwise.. she would burst into tears, probably hug me and not let go.. say it's her fault.

Sometimes, I wish that would happen, just so I could hold her.

It's a waste of joy

I can hardly stand

Been looking for the ramp for my escape

I love animals, so close to perfect

They're the only ones who seem to know their heart

Doesn't feel like Christmas in Hollywood

Doesn't feel like we could ever come undone

Why did I have to be the cat?Did I anger a god in another life, do some sickly cruel thing?I don't know.But at times I wish I was the hebi like Ayame, and.. even the nezumi like that prissy boy.Under the stress, instead of turning into a cat I could turn into one of those two, then I would be able to fit through a hole in the wall, or if I was the hebi.. under the door.But that doesn't seem to be a possibility.

I don't know if I could, though.My body is broken.Both legs are, one is in a cast thanks to Hatori, I don't know how many ribs are probably cracked.No matter what trying wouldn't do any good, just add to the pain.That just serves to make me more lifeless, and lose that much more hope.

Tohru wouldn't like that.

Burn, baby burn

Strung out on a wire

Heart in a cage

You're so full of desire

You need, fast hands

To deal with all the liars

Bullet-proof skin to keep you alive

Burn, baby burn

Strung out on a wire

So don't burn baby burn baby burn

A thought comes up.Immortality.And I'm in luck I'm not immortal, anyone in my place would be.Living a lifetime in this place.. I'd rather be stabbed 50 times then shot 100 times.Maybe that's an exaggeration, but for now it's better then spending a lifetime here.

Even though I don't think it'll be that long till my time comes.So I thank god for not having me immortal,

But I don't want the next cat to suffer this..

I can't hold you, I can't hold you, I can't hold you

To lose you is to never love again

To lose you is to never love again

To lose you is to never love again

To lose you...

He's laughing right now, that bastard.Telling me everything I wish weren't true, but that I know is.Placed down another layer of darkness over our family, and he doesn't care.He enjoys it, he shows that more then he needs too.

She won't ever remember us now.Not fucking ever.

Why does Hatori have to listen?Why doesn't Tohru stand up for herself..?

Burn, baby burn

Strung out on a wire

Heart in a cage

You're so full of desire

You need, fast hands

To deal with all the liars

Bullet-proof skin to keep you alive

Burn, baby burn

Strung out on a wire

So don't burn baby burn baby burn

Everyone is back to the sadness and hopelessness we've started off with.Haru visited, once.Kisa won't talk anymore, Rat-boy won't smile anymore, and he's also locked up.Hiro tries and tries to get Kisa to say something, and Haru does the same with her and Rat-boy,Ayame is always at his shop - he's silent.Shigure ...He gets his stories done on time and doesn't torture his editor, him and Hatori smoke more now.That's all I can remember.He told me that a week ago.

But I've blocked everything out, so now I don't know when someones here.I've locked myself in the back of my mind, basically.I can't hear or see, speak or feel.I can only think, think and talk to myself.

But for some reason,her voice is stuck in my head.And that's driving me insane.

And I just hope for death, hope and wait.And in some sick way, it'll be a happy ending.

I can't hold you, I can't hold you

I can't hold you, I can't hold you

I guess eventually,when you hope for one thing just hard enough,It comes.Because,it worked for me.


End file.
